By The Book
by coffeeforgeri
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Sebastian are close friends who just wanted to spend time together before Rachel left for New York. Plans change because of a certain book. -Klainaschel friendship. Klaine fluff. Major TLOS Spoilers-


**AN: My best friend was feeling down the other day so I wrote him this oneshot to cheer him up-and it worked! Yay for me! **

**This story contains MAJOR The Land of Stories spoilers so if you haven't read the book, I suggest you don't read this. **

**I don't own Glee or The Land of Stories**

* * *

"...So I'm thinking we should totally have dinner with Rachel and Sebastian this week because we haven't seen the two of them in a while plus, Rachel's leaving for New York soon. It's okay if Finn comes along, but he'll probably want to stay with Puck and Sam-" Kurt stopped talking as he noticed that the person he was supposedly conversing with completely ignoring him.

"Blaine, you're not listening to me again..." Kurt whined as his boyfriend continued to read the book that was open on his lap. "Please put that book down for a couple of seconds-"

Blaine looked up and turned his attention to his boyfriend, sitting next to him on the burgundy couch of the Andersons' living room. Blaine set the book he was reading down on the coffee table then he smiled back cutely at Kurt's kicked-puppy face and took one of the porcelain boy's hands.

"I'm listening, babe." Blaine said as he gently pressed a soft kiss at the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt's face turned into the same shade as the couch. Blaine giggled triumphantly at the reaction he got. He loved the fact that even though they have been together for over a year, he still had the ability to make Kurt blush like that.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his head on the crook of the other boy's neck. He breathed in the curly-haired boy's familiar scent and murmured against his shoulder, "Oh yeah? What did I say then?"

Blaine had to mentally rewind their conversation. He was so focused on the book he was reading that he was just half-attentive to whatever Kurt was saying. Lucky enough, his two years of experience in a school like Dalton allowed him to master the skill of multi-tasking. "Dinner. You were saying something about dinner with Rachel and Sebastian." Blaine finally said with confidence in his voice.

Kurt's eyes glowed in amazement "Yeah..."

"So when do you wanna go?" Blaine asked, nuzzling the other boy's hair.

Kurt looked up and his eyes met Blaine's hazel ones. He brushed the loose curls off of the other boy's forehead. "Hmm...What about Friday?" he hummed playfully.

Blaine smiled faintly and pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead "Sounds like a plan," he said before lifting his boyfriend's chin with his free hand and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and pulled away when his phone beeped on the coffee table in front of them. He sat up straight and looked at the screen of his Blackberry. Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Blaine sat up next to Kurt, looking over his shoulder to see what was on the brunette's screen.

"It's Dad," Kurt pouted cutely and turned to his side. "He needs me at the repair shop."

"Oh," Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Can I come with you?" he whispered into the other boy's ear. The brunette shivered and giggled under his breath.

"Oh, Blaine," he began, trying to get free from the curly-haired boy's grasp "What are you gonna do there while I help Dad fix a car? You'll get bored."

"I'll help out," Blaine exclaimed, tightening his hold on the other boy. Kurt shook his head and began to laugh louder.

"Baby, I know you hate getting your clothes dirty. You'll ruin your outfit,"

"I'll change-"

"Blaine, I'll be right back as soon as I can. I promise..." Kurt gave up trying to make Blaine let go. He put their foreheads together and nuzzled the other boy's nose.

"Can't I just come with you? I'll behave..." Blaine was almost begging. He looked at Kurt in the eyes with his adorable puppy expression. Kurt only stared at him with amusement. "I'll bring my book..." Blaine added. His gaze trailed to the opened book that was on the table.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and then after a few seconds of debating with himself whether to make Blaine stay or just let him come, he nodded. "Okay, fine."

Blaine's hazel eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. Kurt could almost swear that they were sparkling. Blaine jumped up from the couch, grabbed his bag and the book. Kurt placed his hand on his forehead when he saw how his boyfriend was acting like an excited five year old who was given the chance to visit an amusement park.

"What is that book anyway?" asked Kurt before Blaine grabbed the keys to his car.

"The Land of Stories." Blaine said excitedly. "It's this really good children's book,"

"Ah! I know that book!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's Chris Colfer's new book. I've been meaning to read it myself..."

"You can borrow my copy when I'm finished with it." Blaine says, walking towards the door. Kurt nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" Kurt called as he walked into the shop, rolling his sleeves up. Burt was taking a look at the bottom side of a customer's truck as he acknowledged his son's presence.

"Kurt, that was fast. Could you give me a hand?...Just give me the-"

"Good afternoon, Burt." Blaine said as he walked into the garage holding his book, accidentally cutting Burt off. The busy mechanic immediately clambered from underneath the truck and stood up to see if who he suspected was really there, in his shop. He met Blaine's goofy grin and sparkling eyes. "Good afternoon to you too, Kiddo." Then he turned to Kurt. "You didn't tell me he was coming. I could've asked Finn to come home to keep him compan-"

"It's okay, Dad," Kurt cut him off mid-sentence. "I didn't want him to come either. He insisted. He'll behave." Kurt turns to Blaine and raises an eyebrow at him. "You _will_, behave. Right?" the curly-haired boy nods back like an obedient puppy dog, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"Alright." Burt said, motioning at the truck he needs to repair.

Blaine had finally finished reading the rest of his book while Kurt and Burt went to tend to some customers. After they decided to take a break, Blaine left his book on top of one of the tables as he helped Carole prepare snacks for the three of them. When he went back to the shop with a pitcher of orange juice and a tray of vegan sandwiches, he saw Kurt sitting down on a foldable chair, reading his book. He was so engrossed into reading that the porcelain boy didn't even notice his boyfriend come back.

Kurt loved fairy tales-which is how he also immediately fell in love with The Land of Stories. With just reading a few pages, he just knew that he had to continue reading until he eventually finished the book. _The author is a genius._ He thought. _How could a 22 year-old man store all of these great ideas in his head? _

"You can borrow that now if you want to. I'm finished reading." Blaine said from above Kurt. The porcelain boy flinched at surprise, then he looked up.

"C-can I?" he asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

It was just a normal day at The Lima Bean. Kurt decided to drop by to have a cup of coffee alone since Blaine was still going to be in school for two more hours. He sat on their usual table with his usual coffee order (Grande Non-fat Mocha) and The Land of Stories opened in front of him. He was reading the part where Alex and Conner were trying to get inside Charming Kingdom's palace when a he heard a familiar voice-which had greatly annoyed him beyond all reason in the past-call his attention. "Hey, Princess."

_Sebastian_. Kurt thought, shaking his head but not looking up from his book. "What do you want, Meerkat?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you alone today. Aren't you normally attached by the hip to that gel-clad boyfriend of yours?" Sebastian said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he took a seat across Kurt.

Kurt was too engrossed with what he was reading that he just ignored the other boy's question.

"Did you break up?" Sebastian added to his inquiry. This made Kurt look at him for the first time that day and giggle. "Seriously, Seb?" he asked disbelievingly, suppressing his laugh.

"What?" Sebastian raised both of his hands in surrender. "You're alone today. I just thought-"

"Just because we're not at one place at the same time doesn't mean we've broken up already. Jeez, Bas. For your information, we _can_ be separated too..." Kurt trailed off and went back to reading his book. Well, Blaine's book.

Sebastian found it offensive that Kurt would rather read some book than exchange silly banters with him. Even if they already have become friends in the past few months, they still found it fun to constantly insult and tease each other. It's what built their friendship, ironically.

The taller boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat before saying, "Do you realize how much destruction you're causing the ozone layer with that fog of hairspray on your head?" It was definitely a cheap shot, but he was determined to get Kurt's attention off that book, but he obviously failed as the porcelain boy barely lifted his head as he answered back, "I use Earth friendly products, Seb."

Sebastian, however, refused to quit. "I have a question. How much girl clothes do you have in your closet comparing to boy clothes?"

"Fashion knows no gender." Kurt shot back in monotone, flipping a page of his book.

Sebastian was starting to get really frustrated, "Are you still doing your pathetic skin care treatments? Because I think your complexion is getting darker."

"You _know_ that's a lie. God, Seb. Not even trying anymore..." Kurt replied, still not taking his eyes off the book.

"Okay, that is it!" Sebastian bellowed in annoyance, grabbing the book from the table. A few of The Lima Bean customers including the barista who made their drinks turned their heads towards their table for a few seconds before they went back to whatever they were doing. Kurt just sat back in his chair and stared at the flustered boy in amusement. He had to curl his lips to hide the triumphant smile that was forming in his face.

Sebastian looked at the book's cover like he just witnessed a gruesome murder. "...The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell?" he stared at Kurt with disbelief. "Seriously, Kurt? Ignoring me for this crap?"

"Hey!" Kurt shot back, hastily grabbing the book from the other boy. "It's not crap! It's actually really great. You should read it...well, I don't know if you can read-"

"I can," Sebastian cut in "But I'm not reading that...that gay shit."

"Says the straight man..." Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes. He set the book down on the table and decided to finally give Sebastian his attention since he's obviously been dying for it. "By the way, Blaine and I would like to have dinner with you on Friday."

"What? Like a date? Just the three of us? Hummel, I don't really do threesomes."

"Rachel will be there too, you sleazebag! She's leaving for New York soon and I thought a little get-together would be fun."

Sebastian took a few seconds to reconsider, but then said, "Yeah, okay. Friday's good." then he stood up, grabbed his cup of coffee and motioned towards the entrance.

"Bye, Hummel. Tell Blaine and Rachel to text me." he called out right before he swung the glass door open.

"Whatever." Kurt murmured to himself and then took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

"It's been almost an hour. Where is he?" Rachel asked, feeling irritated at Sebastian's absence on their planned Friday night dinner at Breadstix. Kurt just shrugged while Blaine tried to call the missing boy's cellphone for the hundredth time.

"This is weird," he said, hanging up after the machine picked up "He'd never miss out a free dinner..."

"Nick just replied to my text." Kurt said, sitting up straight as he read the message on his Blackberry. "He said Sebastian hasn't left his dorm since he got back from class. He locked the door and wouldn't let anybody in."

"That's...that's really strange. What's up with him?" Rachel said, looking a bit concerned. Somehow, after running into Sebastian a lot during her coffee dates with Kurt and Blaine, She had developed a sense of acceptance towards the lead Warbler-setting aside the past where he tried to separate her two best friends from each other.

"He's been in his dorm, so I'll just call his landline..." Kurt said, sliding out of the booth and making his way to the payphone on the corner of the restaurant. Blaine gave him an approving nod and watched as his boyfriend walked away.

After a few rings, somebody finally picked up. It was Sebastian, but he didn't sound like his normal self. His voice came out more as a whisper than anything. "Mm'ello?" he hummed lowly at the receiver.

"_Sebastian Arrfyd Smythe_, where the hell are you?! We've been waiting for you the entire night!" Kurt immediately yelled shrilly at the phone.

"Whoa...Gayface? Seriously, how high pitched can your voice get?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"I have a first name." Kurt retorted through his clenched jaw. "And don't try to change the topic-_Why aren't you here!?_"

"Uh..." Kurt heard something that sounded like a sniff from the other line. "...not gonna be able to come. Tell Rachel I'll make up for it before she leaves. Tell...Tell Blaine I'm sorry. Kurt, _I'm sorry_-" This was followed by beeps from Sebastian's phone. He had hung up on Kurt.

The porcelain boy made his way back to their table and looked at Rachel and Blaine with a confused and anxious expression.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"He said...he can't come and that he's _sorry_..." Kurt said, still looking confused. "He _never_ says 'Sorry'. Something's up..."

"We should visit him!" Rachel said, shooting up from her seat. "We should crash his dorm, bring him some food-"

"I don't know, Rach. I think he wants to be alone," Blaine said, looking at Kurt to see what he was thinking.

"No, I think Rachel's idea is a good one. Let's see what's up with him. I saw him two days ago at The Lima Bean and he looked just fine..."

Blaine took a few seconds to consider the plan, but then nodded in agreement. "Let's get him some Pesto. He loves that..."

"And some cheesecake too." Kurt added.

The three of them ordered their food and had it taken out, then they got in Kurt's Navigator to drive to Dalton Academy. It was nearly a 2 hour drive, but it was worthwhile since they were doing it for a friend.

Plus, having the Wicked soundtrack on full blast helped the three of them enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Hey, John. Is Sebastian upstairs?" Blaine asked the security guard of Sebastian's dormitory building. Blaine used to stay in the same apartment, which is why John never minded letting him and Kurt in.

"Yo Blaine," John said lifting his head from the Dalton Chronicle he was reading. "Yeah, he's upstairs. Hey, Kurt and-_Whoa! No girls allowed_!" John jabbed an index finger towards Rachel's direction. The small Jewish girl raised both of her hands in front of her like a shield.

"It's okay, John." Kurt said to the startled guard. "Rachel's Sebastian's friend."

John had to glance at Rachel from head to toe twice before deciding to let her in. "Fine," he said, turning back to his newspaper. Rachel sighed and said "Thank you." then the three of them made their way up the stairs, and down the hall where Sebastian's room was.

Blaine pressed the doorbell and they waited for a response from the person inside. After hearing heavy footsteps, the door finally swung open. Their eyes met a very discombobulated Sebastian Smythe wearing a white v-neck undershirt with his blue sweatpants. His face was obviously tear-stained. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair was all messed up. The three of their mouths fell open at what they saw.

"_Fuck!_" Sebastian cursed loudly as he saw Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt in front of his dorm, carrying paper bags of whatnot. From the end of the hall, a door opened and Nick's head popped out to yell, "Watch your language, Smythe!" then he pulled his head back in and slammed his door shut. He glared at Nick's dorm's direction but then immediately looked back at the shocked people in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing here?-And Rachel?! What's Rachel doing in this building full of guys?! Does Finn know? Shit, guys! I told you I couldn't come-"

"Shut up, Craigslist. Let us in." Kurt cut Sebastian off, making his way into the room. Blaine and Rachel snickered behind him as they followed him inside. When they all put the paper bags of food down on the table, Blaine crossed his arms and faced Sebastian with one of his eyebrows arched. "Now, tell us why you didn't show up and why you look like shit."

"I do not look like shi-"

"Spill the beans, Seb." Rachel shot back.

"Fine! I didn't want to tell you because I know you would tease me. _Kurt_ would tease me! I-"

But before Sebastian could finish whatever he was about to confess, the entire room was filled with hysterical laughter coming from Kurt. "Oh my god!" he yelled as he tried to hold himself up in a standing position.

"Seb, is this why you've been crying?" Kurt asked, practically shoving a copy of The Land of Stories at Sebastian's face. The book was opened at the part where Evly, The Evil Queen, was telling Alex and Conner about Mira, her fiance that was trapped inside the Mirror of Truth. The page had small wet circles, probably from tears.

Blaine's eyes grew wide like lollipops and then he pointed an accusatory finger at Sebastian.

"Seriously, Seb? I know this book is amazing. I've read it myself, but..." Rachel said, trying her best to stop from laughing.

"Oh, god. This is not happening!" Sebastian yelled out of both frustration and embarrassment and took the book away from Kurt who was still laughing really hard. "So what if I gave in to...to this!?" he said, pointing at the book.

"It's really heartbreaking. I can't imagine going through all of that crap. I would probably have my heart carved out of my chest too if I were in the same situation!" Sebastian reasoned out defensively. His face was blushing furiously.

When the laughter died down, they all took a seat on the couch of Sebastian's living room, sandwiching him in the middle. "I never thought you would actually read it," Kurt began. "Well, it's a good book..."

"Yeah, it is. It is." Sebastian replied, nodding.

They sat in silence for a good few seconds 'til Rachel broke their moment of peace saying, "Okay, people! I have been starving for the past three hours, and I am going to eat!-Kurt," she turns to the porcelain boy resting his head against Blaine's chest.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed questioningly at Rachel.

"Look through Sebastian's DVD collection and see if we can have anything sensible to watch."

"Okay." The two of them immediately went to work while Sebastian and Blaine remained seated on the couch.

"This is crazy." Sebastian said to no one in particular.

"I know." Blaine said, leaning backwards, watching his perfect boyfriend pop a Grey's Anatomy disk into the DVD player. Then he turned to Sebastian. "You have Grey's Anatomy?"

"...So much you don't know about me, Anderson." Sebastian said, making his way to the kitchen to claim the entire box of cheesecake.

It seems like their Friday night dinner turned out to be better than they expected. All because of a book that brought them together.

* * *

**AN: I may have read The Land of Stories for more than ten times now. Could you really blame me? Chris Colfer is a genius. **

**Follow me on Tumblr (coffeeforgeri) :)**


End file.
